Mōmoku no ai to mōmoku no aji
by Catakira
Summary: Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero... ¿Carece de otros sentidos?


_**Mōmoku no ai to mōmoku no aji**_

Era un día cualquiera en el barco de los Mugiwara, el sol había salido esa mañana como las anteriores y ahora brillaba sobre el Sunny con fuerza, iluminando a los tripulantes que… ¿se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo quién iba a cocinar?

Si, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, con un deprimido y llorica Luffy que berreaba cual niño pequeño. ¿La razón? Como era obvio, la falta de comida.

Pero, ¿por qué la cena, ese día, se había retrasado? Para responder a esa pregunta debemos volver atrás, media hora exactamente. Todos nuestros tomodachi se encontraban en sus respectivas tareas, leyendo, durmiendo, cocinando, tomando el sol, tocando y jugando, como era el caso de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp. Tras un buen rato echando una partida a las cartas, decidieron jugar a pillar, siendo Luffy el que debía cazar a los demás.

En fin, que por algún motivo que otro, el mugiwara acabó tirándole el refresco a Nami, que se encontraba tomando el sol, y esta última salió disparada tras él.

Huyendo, Luffy entró en la cocina y, quién sabe como, hizo volar la olla hirviendo con la comida de ese día. Sanji, que se encontraba ahí cocinando, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su senchou cuando, pasando como un relámpago a su lado, Nami le empujó sin querer. El rubio alcanzó a apoyar las manos sobre la encimera para que no callera de frente sobre ella, pero entonces, al levantar la vista, vió como la olla hirviendo caía justo sobre él. Más en concreto, donde estaba apoyado.

**-¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

Y por eso ahora Sanji se encontraba en la consulta junto a Chopper, que trataba de arreglarle las manos rotas sin tener que amputárselas. (Comentario cortesía de Robin.)

-¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!?- Exclamó el senchou, desesperado. -¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Es culpa tuya, baka!- Le recriminó la akage.

-¿No fueste tú el que lo empujó, Nami?- Esto logró que la navegante se sonrojase y Luffy recibiera un puen puñetazo.

-Bien, volviendo a la convseración.- Dijo, frotándose el puño. -¿Quién va a cocinar? Si queréis yo lo haré…

-¡Genial, Nami!- Exclamó el moreno mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-… a cinco mill berries el plato.

…

…

…

-Mejor no.- Dijeron todos al unísono,

-¿Alguien más sabe cocinar aquí?- Espetó la pelirroja, poniendo ambas manos en las caderas. Todos giraron la vista hacia Robin.

-¿Yo?- La morena no había prestado demasiada atención a la conversación, inmersa en su libro como había estado hasta ahora. -Bueno…

-¡Yosh!- Exclamó Luffy, interrumpiendo a la arqueóloga. -¡Ponte con la cena, Robin!- Sonrió feliz y se levantó. -¿Alguien quiere jugar a pillar?

Todos los tripulantes, uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Robin algo descolocada. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó su libro sobre la mesa y se dispuso a hacer el trabajo que esa noche sería el suyo, dejando a Zoro, el único que no había salido, dormido en el sofá pegado a la pared.

Pasaron los minutos y el sonido que hacía la morena al cocinar despertó al kenshi. Se quedó observando, aún medio grogui, como su nakama se movía por la cocina, buscando ingredientes, picando y cortando. No supo cuanto tiempo estubo así, pero acabó quedándose dormido de nuevo con la imagen de la espalda de Robin en la cabeza.

Al cabo de una media hora, todos estaban de nuevo sentados alrededor de la mesa, preparados para provar la deliciosa meshi que les había preparado su provisional cocinera. Sirviendo los platos, Robin se quedó aparte, apoyada sobre la barra, observando a sus tomodachi.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Exclamaron todos antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

El silencio se formó en la cocina mientras los rostros de los comensales adoptaban un tono azul no muy sano. Instantes después, escupieron el contenido del plato en el suelo y se lanzaron sobre su vaso para tratar de quitarse ese sabor de la boca.

-¡Eew!

-¡Buaj!

-¡Que asco!- Exclamó Luffy. Sí, Luffy, el que es capaz de comer piedras si le dices que son comestibles, ha escupido una comida.

-¡Robin!- Le recriminó la akage. -¡Dijiste que sabías cocinar!

-Nunca dije tal cosa.- Se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose las quejas de todos sus nakama mientras reía ligeramente.

El silencio reinó en la cocina de nuevo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Zoro no había escupido su meshi. Ni mucho menos, continuaba comiendo como si no fuera a hacerlo jamás ¡y disfrutando de ello! Se acabó su comida ante la atónita mirada de todos sus nakama y levantó el plato hacia Robin.

-¿Puedo repetir?- Inquirió, sonriendo cual niño pequeño. Todos se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, incuída la arqueóloga.

-¿¡Pero que dices, Zoro!?- Exclamó Chopper. -¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Esá asqueroso!

-A mi me ha gustado.- Dijo quedamente.

-¿Estás seguro, kenshi-san? Yo sé bien que no tengo la menor idea de cocinar.- Robin estaba tan impactada como sus nakama, pero pese a ello y por la firme mirada del kengou le posó de nuevo un plato lleno delante.

Todos volvieron a ver como el peliverde comía con ganas lo que, según ellos, no podía considerarse "comida". Robin le sonreía cariñosamente.

-Vaya…- Murmuró Nami, llamando la atención de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp. -Había oído que el amor es ciego, pero nunca pensé que carecía de papilas gustativas.

**¡Oosh, minna~~! Siento que el fic me haya quedado raro, y siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, y sé que es una basura, pero es que no estoy muy inspirada últimamente. (Además, me estoy leyendo una saga de libros y eso ocupa parte de mi tiempo XP) **

**Espero que os haya gustado esta bizarrada y siento la tardanza con The Next Morning. ¡No me matéis! Ya dije que no prometía nada.**

**Leaf: No, no lo dijiste.**

**¿No? Vale, entonces tenéis permiso para matarme. XD**

**Domou de nuevo por leer y espero algún review, aunque esta historia tampoco es que lo merezca…**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
